elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nirya
|Base ID = }} Nirya is an Altmer sorceress found in the College of Winterhold. As a student, she has a grudge against Faralda, but claims it is the other way around. Personality In general, she seems to be ambitious and highly confident in her own leadership abilities, often and openly criticizing Savos Aren as Arch-Mage. Her tone changes to be flattering and self-promoting when the Dragonborn becomes Arch-Mage, saying, "I'm sure you've made note of who's been the most helpful during your time here, arch-mage." despite doing nothing to assist the Dragonborn throughout the College's questline. She is also shown to be paranoid towards Faralda, accusing her of jealousy and spreading rumors about her. Faralda herself shows no sign of animosity towards her or even acknowledges Nirya's aggressiveness. However, if Nirya is killed, a letter from Faralda is received, saying that she knows the Dragonborn killed her, but that she will not tell anyone. Skill level Nirya wears Expert Robes of Destruction although her only skill to exceed level 25 is Alteration, which is level 31. Dialogue "It's lies. All of it. I don't care what she told you, it's all lies." :Who are you talking about? "Faralda. Don't act like she didn't say anything. I know her, I know what she's been up to." :I have no idea what you're talking about. "No? Well, then she hasn't gotten to you yet. But she will. And you don't you believe a word of it." :What's your problem with Faralda? "My problem with her? She's the one who has a problem with me! She's threatened by me! By my skill as a wizard, by my elegance and posture, by my superior good looks! But she's not going to get the better of me, oh no. I won't let it get to me one bit. That's what she's after. She's trying to undermine my confidence, make me doubt myself. Well it won't work, I tell you!" :What are you doing out here? "I'm here to assist anyone interested in joining the College. Also, my presence tends to frighten the locals and keep them away. ::What do you know about Ancano? "Don't trust that one. He's up to something. Most here are up to something, of course, but in his case, it's not good. I haven't figured it out yet, but I will. He is rather handsome though, isn't he?" Trivia *Unless it has already been started, asking her, "What are you doing out here?" will initiate the First Lessons quest, and thus, the College of Winterhold quest-line. However, it cannot be progressed until speaking with Faralda. *When asked about Ancano, Nirya says, "Although I do not trust him, he is handsome." **She has a different voice actress when asked about Ancano. *Attempting to pickpocket the robes she is wearing displays a 0% chance to steal. *Originally, asking Nirya about Faralda would start the quest "Research Thief." The quest, however, was cut from the game and does not appear in the final version of it. The quest can still be started through the use of console commands. *Her name appears in some quest dialogue IDs related to passing the test to enter the College of Winterhold. However, it is Faralda that provides the test.Creation Kit "Find Text" search: "Nirya" Bugs * Being prompted to join the College even after achieving the rank of Arch-Mage. Activating the quest-follower targets Nirya as Quest-goal with no way to end this miscellaneous quest; the conversational options stay the same. ** Open the console and type: setstage MG01Pointer 200. * At times, she will completely ignore her schedule and instead follow the player whenever they are in a close range to her, but not at a distance. When the player is further away, she will remain in the area she stopped at indefinitely. Appearances * de:Nirya es:Nirya it:Nirya pl:Nirya pt:Nirya ru:Нирия uk:Нірія Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members